Familiar
by DESATIVADAFOREVERMENTE
Summary: Hermione vai passar as férias n'A Toca, junto com Ron e Harry. A aventura agora são as surpresas do cotidiano, na adolescência não aproveitada. Hermione pode se surpreender, pois tudo é mais familiar do que ela pesnsa.


N/a: Surprise! Familiar foi totalmente - mentira - reescrita e postada com mais de 3000 palavras. Crianças, eu preciso de uma beta. Quem tiver alguma para me indicar, ou ser uma beta, e-mail (sena_) ou MP. Tanks

Aquela era só mais uma manhã em que o Sol havia resolvido se atrasar um pouco. As nuvens cobriam o céu de Londres, dando ao lugar um elegante ar de inverno, mesmo estando em pleno julho.

Hermione andava por uma das largas ruas da cidade Londrina, já com seus dezessete anos, esperando a hora de voltar para casa e ver se havia alguma coruja a sua espera. Com roupas pesadas e quentes, foi caminhando até um café na esquina.

O local estava vazio, apenas com um casal briguento em uma das mesas do canto. Hermione resolveu sentar-se em uma das mesas do canto oposto, para observar o casal: eles discutiam baixinho. A garota ficava cada vez mais vermelha, enquanto o garoto parecia ainda mais bravo. Para Hermione, aquilo foi quase familiar.

Suspirou e virou-se para a mesa, erguendo a mão para chamar o garçom. Quando o garçom, que na verdade era uma garçonete, chegou, Hermione pediu um capuchino.

Quando a bebida chegou, ela tomou um gole. Sentiu o liquido doce e quente descer por sua garganta com um sentimento de ternura. A garçonete estendeu a mão, esperando a gorjeta. Hermione pegou alguns dolares e pagou à moça.

Olhou em volta e decidiu ir para casa.

Deixou algum dinheiro em cima da mesa, e foi para as ruas, direção à casa amarela, no número 58, em um bairro nobre.

Quando Hermione chegou em casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi perguntar a mãe se havia chegado alguma coruja para ela.

- Ah, sim, Hermione, querida. Chegou assim que você saiu. Acho que é de seu amigo Ronald; a coruja era bem agitada – disse a mãe dela, e Hermione foi, apressada, ler a carta que seu amigo havia lhe mandado.

Subiu para seu quarto, e trancou a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se na cama, e com um suspiro, quase apaixonado, abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_Hey, Mione_

_Tudo bom? Eu vou lhe fazer um convite, mas vou logo lhe falando que não poderá recusar: Quero que venha passar o resto das suas férias aqui n'A Toca. _

_E também tenho uma novidade, mas não posso te contar, já que Ginny está interceptando as cartas para eu não lhe contar. Mas olhe, teremos que nos encontrar sem ela saber, caso esta carta venha passar pela mão dela, então vou escrever o local, hora e dia em códigos. Sei que irá entender._

_Lua louca, jardim e cogumelos. Montanhas e Grope. Lusco-fusco profundo, terceiro ímpar que vier._

_P.S: Mamãe disse que você está autorizada para aparatar aqui assim que ler a carta._

Hermione sorriu assim que leu a carta. Só Ron mesmo para conseguir fazer um código tão fácil. Tão fácil para ela. E para ele também. Fácil para ambos.

Resolveu falar com seus pais, e ir, assim que arrumar seu malão (já que sim, iria voltar para Hogwarts).

Desceu para o andar de baixo, e foi para a cozinha, aonde sua mãe se encontrava, andando de um lado para o outro, preparando o jantar.

- Mamãe? – chamou Hermione. – Ron me chamou para passar o resto das férias na'A Toca. Vou me arrumar – Hermione apontou para a sala, como se seu quarto estivesse ali – e vou ir. Sra. Wesley disse para ir assim que ler a carta.

Sua mãe parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou com ternura.

- Pode ir, querida. Eu aviso para seu pai assim que ele chegar.

E assim, Hermione voltou a subir as escadas, se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

Pegou sua varinha assim que chegou ao quarto. E com um aceno, seu malão foi arrumado.

- Tchau, mãe! – gritou Hermione do Hall de entrada para a mãe, que chegou correndo para se despedir da filha- Já vou indo. Fale para papai que o amo muito, ok? - e dizendo isso, aparatou.

Hermione sentiu a familiar sensação de estar sendo puxada para dentro de sem umbigo, e, depois de alguns segundos, estava em frente do jardim da'A Toca. Foi caminhando até chegar à casa torta, onde foi recebida por um grande abraço da Sra. Weasley.

- Hermione, querida! - exclamou a Sra. Weasley, dando um forte abraço em Hermione. - Vou levar seu malão para o quarto de Ginny, já que tem uma visita aqui que quer falar com você, querida - ao dizer isso, a Sra. Weasley pareceu ficar desgostosa. - Pode entrar. - e dizendo isso, saiu, subindo as escadas para o andar de cima.

Hermione entrou, hesitante, porém, curiosa. A pessoa que estava ali era quem ela menos esperava ver: Rita Skeeter, a autora de A Vida e As Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore, e ex-colunista do Profeta Diário.

- Skeeter? - chamou, para ter certeza que sua imaginação não estava lhe pregando uma peça. Sentiu algo estranho ao ver a cabeça da mulher loura, com roupas verdes esmeralda se virar para ela. Era mesmo Rita Skeeter.

- Srtª. Perfeição! - exclamou, feliz, assim que viu Hermione. - Preciso de sua ajuda pa...

- O que está fazendo aqui? - interrompeu-a Hermione.

- Ah, sim! - exclamou Skeeter, ainda feliz, como se nunca houvesse sido interrompida. - Pois bem, eu quero fazer a matéria Pós-guerra. - disse e Hermione a olhou feio. - Para O Pasquim. - completou Skeeter.

- O Pasquim? - perguntou Hermione, perplexa.

- Sim, O Pasquim. - explicou Skeeter, revirando os olhos. - Lovegood me paga para ficar como repórter até a filhinha dele voltar e Hogwarts.

- Mas estamos de férias. Luna poderia muito bem fazer isso. - argumentou Hermione.

- Boas matérias merecem boas repórteres, não acha, Srtª. Perfeição?

- Sempre presunçosa - falou Hermione. - Mais alguma surpresa, Rita, querida?

- Ah, sim, Srtª. Perfeição! - disse Skeeter - Ah, sim! Seu namoradinho Weasley e seu amiguinho Potter não querem me dar uma entrevista.

- E eu tenho muita coisa com isso, não é, Rita? - retrucou Hermione. - Se eles não querem dar a tal da entrevista, eu não tenho nada a fazer; aliás, você também não pode persuadi-los. Ron provou que ser famoso não é lá essas coisas. E além do mais, Ron é uma pessoa muito difícil de se persuadir, e se Harry se recusa a dar a entrevista, ele não vai ar. Está claro o suficiente para você, Rita, querida?

- Não, não, não, Srtª. Perfeição! Você faz a entrevista, e os vossos amiguinhos irão segui-la! Não é ótimo?

- Eu não vou fazer a entrevista sem eles.

- E eles não vão fazer a entrevista sem você!

- Não posso fazer nada. - E dizendo isso, Hermione virou as costas para Skeeter, e foi para o quarto de Ron, procurar ele e Harry

- Hermione! - disse Ron, que esteva de frente para a porta, assim que Hermione apareceu no portal.

- Ron! Harry! Como vão?

- Mione! - disse Harry. - Acho que já ficou sabendo da Skeeter, não é?

- Fiquei, sim. - concordou Hermione. - Mas acho que deveriam fazer a entrevista. É para os Lovegood. Que mal á? Xenóifilo nunca deixaria Skeeter escrever desverdades sobre nós. Não depois de salvarmos Luna, o maior tesouro dele.

- Decidimos não fazer sem você, Mione. - comentou Ron.

- Fiquei sabendo. Mas e então, vamos fazer? - disse Hermione, meio contrariada. Não lhe agradava dar uma entrevista para Skeeter. Ron e Harry concordaram, e assim, eles tornaram a descer para a sala, aonde Skeeter se encontrava.

Quando chegaram, Skeeter foi logo se postando em pé, em frente dos três.

- Sabia que os convenceria, Srtª Perfeição.

- Tudo por você, Rita, querida. - disse Hermione sarcasticamente.

Ron e Harry realmente não sabiam o que falar. Sempre acharam estranha a relação que Rita tinha com Hermione. Era um ódio sarcástico que só duas pessoas conseguiam causar em Hermione: Ron e Skeeter.

- Então, vamos logo com isso? - disse Hermione, sentando-se no sofá e puxando os dois garotos, que se sentaram em cada lado da garota.

- Xenófilo ficará felicíssimo! - falou Skeeter. - Vamos começar!

Skeeter chupou a Pena De Repetição Rápida, que ficou flutuando no ar, junto com um caderninho de anotações. Olhou para os três sentados a sua frente, e perguntou:

- E então, não vamos começar?

Hermione a olhou como se ela fosse louca.

- Rita, querida, para se fazer uma entrevista, primeiro é preciso fazer algo que chamamos de _perguntas_ – falou Hermione, como se explicasse para uma criança.

- Pois bem, se querem perguntas, vão as ter – respondeu Skeeter. Pigarreou e cruzou as pernas agasalhadas por uma fina meia com estampa xadrez. – O que aconteceu no meio tempo entre quando vocês três adentraram Hogwarts e a épica Batalha Final?

- Coisas. Muitas coisas – respondeu Harry, olhando para os dois amigos por canto de olho, que coraram. – Houve coisas boas. Mas também houve coisas ruins – concluiu.

- Coisas boas? – repetiu Skeeter debilmente e Hermione revirou os olhos. – Que tipo de coisas boas podem acontecer em uma guerra?

- Coisas boas que acontecem em guerras. Nada é só treva – respondeu Ron.

- Sim, mas quais são essas "coisas boas que acontecem em guerras"?

- Eles se beijaram – respondeu Harry -, satisfeita?

Skeeter abriu um sorriso malicioso para Hermione, e perguntou:

- E como você se sente com isso, Harry? –

- Eu não quero mais fazer esta entrevista, cara – comentou Ron, antes que Harry pudesse responder.

- Estou com Ron – disse Hermione. – Vou chamar Luna e...

- Oi, galera – Hermione foi interrompida por uma voz avoada bem familiar. – Tudo bem com vocês?

- Luna! – exclamou Hermione, feliz, indo abraçar a amiga. – Por Merlin, como veio parar aqui? – perguntou.

- Verdade, Luninha, querida – falou Skeeter, mordida. – Não seria eu quem iria fazer a entrevista pós-guerra?

- Pode até ser, mas agora que Luna está aqui, não tem razão para você continuar com a entrevista – argumentou Harry.

Skeeter revirou os olhos e levantou.

- Se é assim, adeus – então, ela foi para fora dos jardins da'A Toca, e os quatro amigos ouviram o familiar barulho de aparatação.

- Onde ela parou?

- Ah, ela havia perguntado como Harry se sentia por eu ter beijado é... Ron – respondeu Hermione, corando.

- Eu sempre soube que vocês iriam se beijar de um modo bem estranho – falou Ginny, descendo as escadas que davam para o hall, perto da sala.

- Oh, Ginny, eu esqueci que você _adora _adivinhação! – exclamou Hermione, sarcástica.

Todos riram.

- Mas então, eu não vou colocar isso na entrevista, mas como se sente, Harry? – perguntou Luna.

- Desde que uma das brigas deles não acabe com o namoro dos dois – respondeu Harry, olhando para Ron e Hermione - , eu topo.

- Harry sabe que nossas brigas não acabam... – começou Ron.

- Eu e Ron estamos namorando, eh*? – interrompeu Hermione.

- Estão? – perguntou Harry e Luna juntos, olhando para os dois amigos, enquanto Ginny ria.

- Estamos? – perguntou Ron para Hermione.

- Eu não sei. Estamos? – perguntou Hermione de volta. – Ah, já chega! Depois resolvemos isso. Continue, Luna.

- Ok. E aí, qual foi a primeira coisa que vocês fizeram depois da guerra? – perguntou Luna.

- Você não iria começar de onde Skeeter parou? – perguntou Ron, e Luna negou. – Ah, foi reconstruir Hogwarts, junto com McGonagall. Depois, fizemos o-o e-e-enterro d-de F-Fred...

Então, a tensão tomou o cômodo. Harry entrelaçou uma das mãos em Ginny, enquanto Hermione era abraçada por Ron, um reconfortando o outro. Luna já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- E de Snape – continuou Harry. – Ele morreu, também...

- Fiquei sabendo, é... na batalha final e tudo... – falou Luna. – Mas ele vai ser feliz lá no céu. Papai falou que lá tem pudim. Eles gostavam de pudim?

E com essa pergunta, todos puderam abrir um sorriso. Era bom não se preocupar com Voldemort, e nem se poderiam morrer no próximo segundo. Era bom saber que todas as famílias, trouxas e mágicas estavam bem, e que Voldemort não poderia mais incomodá-los. Era bom saber que, enfim, tudo estava bem.

- Eles gostavam, sim, Luna – respondeu Ginny, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- É melhor deixarmos a entrevista para depois, o que acham? – perguntou Luna, com os olhos na mesma situação dos de Ginny.

- Ótimo – falou Harry. – Que tal irmos para os jardins, conversar?

- Seria ótimo – respondeu Ginny. – Vou chamar Neville, esperem.

Assim, Ginny chamou Neville, que aparatou fora dos terrenos d'A Toca logo depois. Ele se juntou aos amigos, e juntos, foram para os jardins, conversarem.

- Ron - perguntou Hermione, enquanto sentavam à sombra de uma árvore -, que dia é hoje?

- Três, _o segundo ímpar do mês_ - respondeu Ron.

- Ronie! - exclamoou Ginny, assustando todos, que prestavam atenção na conversa de Ron e Hermione. - Você aprendeu a contar! Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! - e secou falsas lágrimas - O tempo que passa com Hermione finalmente fez efeito!

Todos começaram a rir, com excessão de Ron, que ficou com as orelhas coradas

- Leve na esportiva, Ron - comentou Neville, que, depois da guerra estava bem mais maduro. - Um dia, você vai ver que ela só faz isso porque te ama muito.

- Não, Ron -negou Luna. - Ou Ginny, ou você, estão com narguilés na cabeça; ou até zonzóbulos.

Todos riram de Luna, que entendeu o gesto como concordância.

- Mas então, sobre o que falaremos? - Perguntou Harry

- Quem vai voltar para Hogwarts, para repor o ano perdido? - perguntou Hermione, como sempre preocupada com Hogwarts.

- Eu acho que eu vou - respondeu Neville. - Apesar de eu ter ficado o ano da guerra, o ensino foi péssimo. Quero passar com honra - e sorriu.

- Pronto. Já tenho três companheiros: Ginny e Luna - que ainda estão no sexto ano - e Neville. Alguém mais? - perguntou Hermione.

- Hm... - pensou Ron - Talvez eu vá, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo... E eu nem vou fazer poções este ano, não passei ano passado...

Hermione sorriu, abraçou Ron pelo pescoço, olhou para Harry e disse:

- Só falta você, Harry.

O garoto revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- Eu não deixaria vocês sozinhos. Você e Ron se matariam, Luna e Neville se pegariam e Ginny seria atacada - Neville corou e Luna pareceu tão avoada que poderia até não ter ouvido.

- Galera... - chamou Luna - O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com as pessoas que repetirão o ano, tipo "oitavo ano"?

- Acho que será como antes: - respondeu Ron - cada um na sua sala comunal, na sua mesa, e com suas matérias.

- Concordo com Ron - falou Ginny. - E eu também acho que nós não vamos para o ano deles. Se fossemos, Neville já teria terminado Hogwarts; aliás, Neville está certo: ano passado o ensino foi péssimo.

- Verdade, verdade - concordou Harry. - Mas quem quer falar de outra coisa, como...

- Fofocar é coisa para só mulher fazer, Harry - brincou Ginny. - Eu acho que é mais interessante só eu, Ginny e Hermione o fazermos, pois falar de quem gostamos, quem pegamos, ou quem odiamos, ou da TPM... enfim, falar dessas coisas perto de vocês é meio... Meio...

- Estranho - completaram Luna e Hermione.

Ron estava com uma careta enorme, olhando para cara da irmã. Harry corou e Neville achou algo muito interessante atras de uma árvore.

- N-nós poderiamos falar de quadribol - sugeriu Ron, ainda envergonhado.

- Nem a pau, Ron - negou Hermione. - Vocês _nunca_ falam de algo diferente! Isso é bem irritante, sabia? Eu ainda vou achar...

- Cala a boca, Hermione - pediu Harry, e a amiga o olhou feio. - Desculpa, ok? É que você reclama demais.

- Ok, gente - intrometeu-se Ginny, antes que Hermione respondesse à Harry. - Vamos conversar sobre algo que eles não saibam, ok, Hermione? Aí você pode ter a sua vingançinha pessoal e rápida, ok?

- Ok - respondeu Hermione com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Ah, meninas - chamou Luna, se juntando a uma rodinha que Ginny e Hermione estavam fazendo. - Acreditam que o Dino Thomas pediu para namorar comino, logo depois do término da guerra? - Todos se surpreenderam: Luna não era nem um pouco avoada quando o assunto era fofoca.

Assim que processou o que ouviu, Neville fechou a cara. As meninas deram gritinhos.

- A Ginny dá gritinhos? - perguntou Harry para Ron, sussurrando.

- A _Hermione_ dá gritinhos? - perguntou Ron de volta, no mesmo tom.

- E você Ginny? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, tenho um aí... - e olhou discretamente para Harry. - E você, Srtª Granger?

- Ah, esotu na mesma que Ginny, mas parece que o cara é lento demais, sabe, Luna? - As três sorriram cúmplices, enquanto Neville e Harry olhavam para Ron, divertidos. As orelhas de Ron coraram.

Já parecia que as meninas haviam se esquecido da presença masculina; os assuntos estavam evoluíndo.

- E aí, eu sei que a Sonserina é a Sonserina - comentou Ginny -, mas sempre tem uns gatinhos naquela cada, né? Eu acho o Malfoy realmente gatinho...

Um monstro rugiu no peito de Harry, as orelhas de Ron se tornaram ainda mais vermelhas, e Neville riu.

- Eu ainda me surpreendo quando tem alguém que aceita ficar com aquela lumbriga seca - contrapôs Luna e Ginny riu. Neville, que achou que Luna iria concordar se sentiu mais aliviado.

- Já eu, acho o Blaise Zabini, aquele francês, tudo de bom - falou Hermione, rindo. As meninas a olharam confusas.

- Quem? - perguntaram em uníssono.

- Blaise Zabini, um moreno de olhos negros. Eu sempre achei ele encantador. Se move tão bonito. Se eu entrasse em uma sala vazia, e se eu não fosse a certinha que sou, eu...

- Depois nos mostre, Mione - falou Luna.- Aliás, Ginny, posso dormir aqui?

- Claro, Luna! Vai ser um imenso prazer, você pode dormir no meu quarto, junto comigo e com Mione.

As três sorriram, e internamente, Neville sorriu também.

- Ah, 'tá ficando frio - comentou Hermione. - Vamos entrar.

- Vamos - concordou Ginny.

- Devem ser os Zonzóbulos, quando eu pegar eles...

E então, as meninas entraram, deixando os garotos parados, sem reação.

- Garotas... - falou Ron, balaçando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não entendo nenhuma. Skeeter, Sra. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Luna. Todas são estranhas - falou Harry.

- Muito estranhas - concordou Neville. - Ron, posso dormir aqui?

- Pode sim, cara - respondeu Ron. - E nada de se agarrar com Luna por aqui, ok? É uma casa de família.

Os três riram e entraram n'Toca, atrás das meninas.


End file.
